Grand Slam
by muaaimoi
Summary: Can you picture Sheldon playing Basketball? Can you picture him being a BAMF! while he's at it? Penny certainly likes it.


**Grand Slam  
>by: muaaimoi<strong>

Sheldon was incredibly good at basket ball.

No, that wasn't right.

Sheldon was mind blowingly amazing at basketball.

Penny isn't the only one gaping like an idiot. But she might be the only one who's drooling.

In true Sheldon fashion he's decked out like an actual basketball player, Ala'nerd chic. He has white tube sock's pulled up to his knees, green basketball shorts and a matching Green Lantern basketball jersey. The black undershirt rolled up to his sleeves completes the look. If not for the purple sneakers, he might of actually matched for once.

Over all when he'd first gotten into her car she had thought he would be typically Sheldon. Slightly embarrassing and annoying, but endearingly frank and straight forward until she got sick of him. It was her usual formula for interacting with him.

Going somewhere in public with him merely increased the embarrassment factor. It was something Penny had long made her peace with. They had been friends a long, long time.

The rest of the guys had followed in Leonard's car. They where all quite sick of Sheldon  
>by then, but none of them had wanted to miss out on his inevitable defeat. No doubt the very Idea of things not going Sheldon's way for once pleased their cowardly, mean little hearts ( Never mind that Sheldon could be reasoned with if you stood up to him. They never stood up to him).<p>

They had all been so very wrong.

Penny had barely even noticed he'd brought his own basketball.

The week before Sheldon had been all in a huff about Will Wheaton challenging him one on one "for once". And Penny had done the best to duck the crazy. For the most part she'd managed. Getting away with dropping Sheldon off at the park before work and picking him up after only once. She hadn't actually observed him in the basketball courts.

Penny was bemoaning those missed opportunities now. He'd been practicing all week.

Sheldon with a basketball was poetry in motion. And he was waxing poetic about the deep heartfelt joy of Owning Will Wheaton's Ass.

Sheldon was in complete control. Dribbling close to the ground , forearms flexing, weaving around his opponent effortlessly. The tension she usually spied in his shoulders seemed purposeful now. And it was very unfair how a small change like that could make Sheldon go from looking uptight , to looking contained. It turned out that contained on Sheldon was hot. Who knew?

Well Penny clearly hadn't, but she wasn't the only one making the discovery. There was more than one interested girl eye fucking Sheldon behind the gate. Penny calmly told her jealousy that _she _was the one taking him home. And therefore had no reason to worry ( And a great place and opportunity to jump him).

He hadn't once lost control of the ball .Or the court. Or anything else really. Most of the games that had been going on around them had ceased in order to watch him play. And it was him they where watching. Penny didn't know what Will Wheaton was doing, but beside Sheldon's inexplicable show of athletic ability , it could not be called playing.

His first basket had been made from half court and it hadn't touched the rim. It had been very,very hot. Penny's libido had saluted.

The cat and mouse game was on then. And Sheldon was a very big cat.

Who was having a ball playing with the sad ,pathetic little mouse. Except that Will Wheaton was more of a rat. A slimy, icky little rat ( Hindsight really was twenty/twenty, and he was no longer just on Sheldon's mortal enemy list). Not that the distinction was working in his favor.

Sheldon seemed to be twelve steps ahead of Wheaton. Penny had walked in on Sheldon defeating Leonard at three-D chess once. The expression on his face now is similar. Cocky and arrogant but with smug set at a low simmer just beneath the smirk.

Its an expression that seems to say, with out Sheldon verbalising it for once ," I could win at any moment now, but I'm enjoying your frustration with your own failure far too much". Penny had crushed most thoughts of how attractive that expression was before they formed. Now they were all back. And they'd brought friends.

It didn't help that Sheldon's hair was was doing that adorable cowlick thing it had done the day they met. It was what had made her assign Sheldon the title of " the Cute One" before she'd become acquainted with his crazy. And even then, strictly speaking, physically, Sheldon was the most attractive of the guy's. Howard and Leonard tied for last depending on weather or not you counted Leonard's glasses, and the monstrosity Howard called his wardrobe.

So yes, even dressing like a kid, Sheldon still won the cute guy contest. And Penny was developing a new appreciation for thermal sweaters. The black one Sheldon was currently wearing specifically.

California was always warm but the Weather had decided to dip into hot lately. Just three months ago Penny had been regaled with the tale of Sheldon's "Epic-Bad-Ass" moment. Where he had sacrificed their working elevator to save Leonard's life. And yet ,the hot domineering man on the court was very new to Penny. Every drop of perspiration, ( Sweat! Actual sweat on _Sheldon_of all people!) was making Penny uncomfortably awear of the fact that Sheldon was indeed human. And more importantly, according to her libido; a man. She had to bite back a moan. And concede that yes, she was so hitting that.

The widening of Sheldon's smirk called Penny's mind back to the game. And provided more fodder for the wet dreams she just knew she was gonna have that night. Staring Sheldon ,and a memory of hugging him in his underwear that had once made Penny feel like a dirty old woman(Never mind that Sheldon was older than her). Fortunately that was no longer the case.

Will Wheaton, on the other hand was sweating like a pig. And sweat was all sorts of disgusting on him. He had reason to be, Penny realised, as Howard exclaimed " One more point and its Ten to Zero!". Raj nodded emphatically beside him. Leonard was the only one still caught in a stupor of disbelief, mouth opened rather unattractively( Maybe Wheaton had done her a favor?).

Sheldon had maneuvered them purposely to half court again. Drawing wheaton around in circles as he attempted to keep up.

Then, clearly in the spirit of show man ship, Sheldon seemingly bounced the ball away from himself. And dangerously close to Wheaton. In his desperation Wheaton lunged, only to crash as  
>the ball, seeming to ignore the laws of the universe chose to bounce right back into Sheldon's strong, capable hands. He then gracefully turned and once again made the hoop from half court with out so much as a swish from the net.<p>

The court exploded.

The girls beside them beat them to the cheering. But Penny was beside Sheldon in a heartbeat. Stepping right over Will Wheaton( And maybe stopping, once or twice. Penny was an opportunist at heart).

Sheldon didn't even smell gross, which , sweaty as he was, was quite the accomplishment. He did however smell strikingly male, and that was all the prompting Penny needed to open her mouth and let out a great big ole lie.

" So do you want me to give you your congratulations kiss?" Penny asked cheerfully.

" Kiss? What kiss" Sheldon asked, bewildered.

" When some one defeats their mortal enemy in combat, they're required to have a congratulatory kiss. Its a non-optional social convention" Penny said. Pulling on her acting class practice at keeping her face serious whilst saying something ridiculous.

" Oh" Sheldon said, taking a moment to think. " Well that makes sense."

Penny, who has no Idea how her lie is making any sense , seizes her opportunity like a striking snake, and pulls Sheldon down for what may, or may not be, the beginning of his first make out session. Her car is a nice closed off space and she's sure Sheldon Cooper's big, beautiful mind can figure out hes not getting home unless Penny gets some.

**So what was supposed to be the gang's discovery that sheldon could dunk became Will wheaton getting some while Penny's being a fic just sorta wrote itself. Im working on a sequal at the moment and I apologize for the original formatting ,a lot of stuff got messed up when I published it.**


End file.
